


Raven's Revenge

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG for some kissing.  See?  Another without smut.  Ah, the wonders of sugar and the methods of sharing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Revenge

## Raven's Revenge

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

Hello all. Hey, a smutless PWP. Yes, it's a pod person moment. 

The legal stuff: Raven's Revenge did exist, it was my favorite candy as a kid, then they stopped making it. Hmph. Of, yes, it really was stored in plastic test tubes. I do not own any of the Sugar-Shock candies of the 90s, nor do I own Clark and Lex. Since Lex and I are about the same age and with his personality, I figured he'd have tried (and liked) the Sugar-Shock movement. The Warheads lawsuit really did happen. 

feed me. It's better than sugar. 

* * *

Clark looked up from his homework as Lex walked up the steps carrying... 

"Test tubes?" Clark asked without preamble. 

Lex held up the handful corked test tubes. "This, Clark, is possibly my favorite childhood candy. It's called Raven's Revenge." He opened one and poured a small amount of blue powder onto the palm of his hand. He licked some of it off and groaned. "Oh, it's still as good as I remember." 

"Why is it in a test tube?" Clark asked warily. 

Lex looked at him for a second. "Oh, yeah, this was a few years before your time. Raven's Revenge was one of the sugar-shock candies of the early `90s. The producers stored it in plastic test tubes because it looks `cooler' that way. I had thought they had stopped making this after that lawsuit." 

"Which lawsuit would that be?" 

"Oh, someone sued the company that makes Warheads candies because their kid chemically burned a hole through his tongue by eating something like a half-dozen at once." 

Clark winced. "Warheads did that?" 

Lex nodded. "After they lost the lawsuit, the company altered their formula and most of the sugar-shock candies were taken off the shelves. It's hard to even find Warheads anymore, even though they're still mainstream." He sighed and licked the rest of the powder off of his palm. "Do you want to try some?" 

Clark gave him a look. 

Lex grinned. "It's not that sour, Clark. At least, not these flavors. Now the old White Lightning, that was powerful. It was quite honestly flavored acid." 

"You're not comforting me, Lex." 

Lex looked through his small collection of test tubes. He selected one filled with a mixture of red and green powders. "Clark, I hold in my hand here the tamest flavor of Raven's Revenge ever created. Are you sure you don't want to try it? It's watermelon." 

Clark eyed the test tube as he took it. He looked at Lex and saw the bald man watching him expectantly. Clark's hands shook a little as he tore off the plastic safety seal and pulled the stopper out of the test tube. He poured a small mound of the multicolored powder onto the palm of his hand and brought it up to is lips. His tongue flicked out for a taste. 

Clark nodded. "This is good, Lex. It's not that sour at all." He licked the rest off his palm in one swipe and winced. "Ok, now that was a bit sour." 

Lex leaned back onto the railing of the loft. "It always gets sourer in larger quantities. It takes some time to get used to." 

Clark poured more onto his palm. "Somehow I think this is something I could get used to." 

Lex grinned. "Then would you like to share flavors?" 

Clark nodded and held out his open test tube. 

"I didn't mean like that, Clark. In order to get the tastes to mix correctly, you can't just share test tubes or even mix the powders. The flavors need to be in fluid form." 

"Ok, I'll go get us some water." 

Lex stopped him. "That's not what I meant, Clark. I'm saying we each take a mouthful of our flavors and let them dissolve there. Don't swallow, just let them dissolve. Then, once we've both dissolved our powders, we'll share." 

Clark tilted his head and grinned. "You mean we'll French each other?" 

Lex nodded, smiling. "You up for it?" 

Clark uncorked his test tube and held it up to his lips. "Are you ready?" 

Lex held his test tube up to his mouth and tilted back, pouring about half of the tube into his mouth. He held it there and motioned for Clark to do the same. 

Clark paused for a second, then poured half of his tube into his mouth and gasped through his nose. This powder was even sourer when it lingered than when he licked little bits of it off the palm of his hand. A tear welled up in his eye. 

Lex put his hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezed to offer some comfort. He swished his tongue around to dissolve his powder more quickly so as to end Clark's pain. When Clark whimpered through his nose, Lex put a hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. He stroked his hand down his jaw line and under his chin. 

Clark looked up into Lex's eyes and whimpered again. Lex drew closer, until their lips were almost touching. He didn't move until Lex nodded. At the nod, Clark pressed his lips against Lex's and opened his mouth. 

Lex thrust his tongue inside Clark's mouth, overwhelmed by the taste of the sugar and of Clark. He moaned and licked his tongue along Clark's in a comforting gesture. Clark responded by returning the stroke and wrapping his arms around Lex and pulling him flush against his chest. He moaned as the taste of Lex underneath all the sour sugar grounded him, stopped him from crying again as Lex's infinitely sour raspberry flavor hit his palate. 

Lex licked all of Clark's mouth, searching for all traces of the watermelon flavor and savoring Clark underneath. He moaned again as he felt a single drop of sticky fluid escape from their sealed lips and ooze down his chin. 

Clark couldn't help it. He started to swallow the sour flavor out of their mouths as he searched for Lex. He groaned as Lex started to swallow as well. He tilted his head to get a better angle. 

"Ahem." 

Clark and Lex continued their kiss as it fell from simply tasting into everything else. Lex tried to wrap himself around Clark as the test tubes held loosely in their hands threatened to tip. 

"Ahem." The voice started tapping its foot. 

Lex groaned as he felt the drop ooze down his neck. He stretched, trying to keep it off his clothes. 

Clark felt Lex stretch and broke the kiss. He looked Lex seductively in the eyes and moved down to lick away the offending drop. As his tongue touched Lex's skin, he heard a voice. 

"So tell me, is this really what it looks like?" 

Clark and Lex startled and pulled away from each other, wet blue-green lips hanging open guiltily. "Um," they both started then fell silent as they saw Martha Kent standing in the stairway, looking amused. 

"Would you like some Raven's Revenge, Mrs. Kent?" Lex asked. 

Martha laughed and headed back down the stairs. 

Clark and Lex looked at each other in embarrassed relief. They moved closer. "Do you want to try that again?" Lex asked. 

"What other flavors do you have?" Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and licked the blue-green sugar off the older man's lips. 

Lex grinned and reached for his test tubes. He opened one filled with black powder and poured half of it into his mouth. He paused for a minute then pulled Clark into another kiss. 


End file.
